Infrared camera systems for traffic surveillance or area security comprise cost effective and small illumination modules for generating radiation in the infrared wavelength range. These small illumination modules are generally light emitting diodes with an inhomogeneous intensity distribution in the far field of, for instance, a Gaussian shape. This results in an inhomogeneous illumination of an object to be imaged by the camera system and thus to an inhomogeneous image of the object.